


Ninety

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the long time retired Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was ninety years old, he saw the Doctor for the first time in many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninety

Ninety

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. This was written before series four, but I’ve had requests to repost it. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

 

…………

 

When the long time retired Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was ninety years old, he saw the Doctor for the first time in many years.  Truth be told, he had begun to wonder if he would ever see the Doctor again.  The Time Lord had a tendency to just come and go as he fancied without much thought for human lifespans.  He never took it personally and would always regard the man as a friend no matter what incarnation he was in.  The Doctor was a splendid chap, all of him after all.

 

In the last few years the current UNIT staff had come to him for additional information about the Doctor in light of the recent Torchwood events.  He was grateful that Torchwood hadn’t held that kind of power when he had been in command of UNIT.  Although the current leader, a chap named Harkness whom he had never met seemed to have a different view of the Doctor.

 

The day after he turned ninety, the retired soldier was sitting on a bench in his garden enjoying the peace and quiet when it was suddenly shattered.  He recognized the odd wheezing sound from all those years ago and failed to hold back a smile.  Sitting up a bit straighter, he watched as the TARDIS materialized in one of the flower beds.  Only moments later a young looking man with unruly brown hair dressed in a suit stepped out of the TARDIS and looked down at the crushed flowers.

 

Chuckling, the Brigadier called out, “A bit late to be worrying about the flowers now, Doctor.”

 

“How did you know it was me, Brigadier?” The Doctor asked with a wide grin, clearly pleased that he had been recognized.

 

“I may be ninety years old Doctor, but my senses can still tell a few things,” the Brigadier huffed with a small smirk and a pointed glance at the TARDIS.  “And of course the Police Box rather gives it away and it is rare for you to travel with men.  You usually keep to the young lady assistants.”

 

“I do travel with men sometimes, Harry remember,” the Doctor retorted crossing his arms before losing himself to a grin, “So ninety years old now Brigadier. Imagine that!”

 

“And you are looking younger than ever Doctor. Very rude of you to come and rub it in,” the Brigadier scolded, but he couldn’t hide the tinkle in his eye.

 

“So when do I get to meet the current assistant?” the Brigadier asked with a glanced at the TARDIS.

 

“Actually she’s not my assistant, Brigadier,” the Doctor informed him as he shifted a nervously.  “Things have changed a bit.  But I have been meaning to introduce the two of you.”

 

Raising his eyebrows in surprise and quite sure the Doctor couldn’t possibly mean what he thought he meant, the Brigadier looked at the door of the TARDIS in anticipation.  The Doctor smiled warmly and reached halfway into the TARDIS, speaking in a low voice to someone inside.  A moment later a woman about thirty with long light brown hair boarding on blonde with large brown eyes stepped out of the TARDIS with a bundle in his arms.

 

“Brigadier this is Rose and this,” he announced as he called took the bundle from her and moved towards him, “Is our son Alistair.”

 

At ninety years old, the Brigadier was reminded that the world can still surprise you, especially when the Doctor is involved as he was handed his namesake.  Needless to say the afternoon became a lovely memory of cooing at a Time Tot and having tea with the rather lovely woman who managed to domestic his oldest friend.


End file.
